Don't Move
by pinwheel926
Summary: RikuRoxasAxel, majority RikuRoxas. A fic experiment. Please review! Much needed for a first timer. Rated T for shounenai.
1. Chapter 1

"Dont move" Riku breathed, his warm breath caressing Roxas' lips as the silver-haired teen inched closer to the blonde.

Roxas had to wonder how he got into this situation. It was only a minute ago that he was sparring with his friends in the Sandlot, now he was sandwhiched between Riku and Axel in one of the room's in the old mansion. He swore as soon as he broke free from Axel's grasp, he'd make them both pay.

"Hurry up, Ri-ku. I want my turn..." Axel whined, squeezing Roxas closer to himself.

Riku chose to ignore him and continued to survey Sora's Nobody. The boy had every aspect of Sora. Despite the different hair color, both of them had it spiked in odd directions, they both had youthful facial features and eyes a miraculous blue. Even with Roxas glaring, Riku could stare into those eyes for eternity. This was the closest thing he had to Sora right now as he slept. Riku was trying his best to hold back, he really was, but this was the limit. It would be hell if Sora were to find out about this, but he couldn't stop now. It was too late.

Roxas clenched his eyes shut as Riku brushed his lips against his own. This was way too weird for him. Axel nuzzled the side of his head, taking in his scent while slowly removing Roxas' jacket. He struggled, kicking a bit this time causing Axel to stray back somewhat, drawing Roxas away from Riku.

"Dammit." Riku cursed, grabbing a hold of Roxas' wrist to tug him back. "Will you quit squirming..." he demanded, rather than pleading.

"Screw you!" Roxas spat back, trying to kick more as Axel easily lifted him to where his feet no longer touched the ground. Loosing his patience, Riku grabbed a hold of the blonde's chin and firmly pressed their lips together. Roxas tried his best to fight back but it was no good, both of his captors had a good grip on him. Riku leaned in closer to Roxas, deepening the kiss, causing Roxas to moan slightly.

_Shit!_ Roxas mentally hit himself for that one.

"Oh-Ho! That sounded sweet!" Axel snickered, nuzzling into Roxas' neck this time. "I hope you make that sound for me!" Breaking free of Riku, Roxas turned to Axel, "Like hell I will!" he yelled, continuing to fight back. Riku removed the black gloves he wore as part of the Organization disguise and grabbed a hold of Roxas' face, surprising him.

"More." He stated, his eyes blurry with lust. He wanted Sora, any way he could get him. And right now, that was through Roxas. Once again, Riku's lips met Roxas, only this time his passion made the kiss more than Roxas could handle and again the blonde moaned into Riku's mouth.

Axel sighed. It was going to be forever until he got his turn.


	2. Chapter 2

"I said stop!" Roxas cried out, rising in a panic from his bed. He panted softly, letting the surroundings of his room settle in. "Just a dream..." he muttered._ Though it seemed... so real..._

Sliding his legs off the edge of his bead, Roxas brushed his bangs out of his face, only to have them return there as if never bothered. _That guy... what was his name...?_ Roxas pondered over the silver hair teen he had seen in his dream. He remembered Axel quite well; the pyromaniac that charged him at the Struggle contest. That was yesterday. He glanced over and smirked at the Champion Belt that lay across his desk. He had really proven that no one in Twilight Town was a match for him.

_But what about outside Twilight Town?_

The thought was sudden. It gave him chills. The idea of someone able to overpower him in any way was something he did not want to think about right now. With a yawn, Roxas put the entire ordeal aside and got dressed for the day. The gang was waiting for him at the hangout for their trip to locate the Seven Wonders. As much as he'd like to spend his last few days of summer vacation not having to worry about school, hanging out with his dear friends was much more important. And with that, he left his house, making his way to meet them.

"You've GOT to be kidding me! At least ONE of these has to be real!" Hayner complained, throwing a fit that caused bystanders to look at the group disapprovingly.

"Maybe we're going about it wrong?" Pence added, trying his best to help calm his near out of control friend.

"Or there never really was any reason to check into these in the first place..." Olette sighed. She wanted to believe maybe they were real too. Oh well. She placed her hands gently on her hips, shaking her head at Hayner who was still going on in his own little world. Her emerald eyes quickly made their way to a certain sulky blond beside her. "Don't be upset Roxas. We still have another one to check out... up on Sunset Hill." she smiled to him, her softly spiked hair accenting her sweet face. Roxas smiled to her, nodding softly. He wasn't really concerned about the wonders much. All this time he had the same silver images come to mind constantly, and it was annoying him. For some reason the mere sight of silver really ticked him off.

"Is it maybe something else that's bothering you?" Olette asked as she trailed behind Pence and Hayner to talk with Roxas in a bit more privacy as they made their way to the hill.

Roxas sighed. Olette was the best one of them all to talk to about his concerns, but even so, this might freak the poor girl out. Him having dreams about two guys practically having their way with him wasn't the most pleasant thing to discuss.

"I dunno. I just feel kinda weird lately." He said, looking in the opposite direction of Olette. She blinked and faced forward as they continued to walk. "It's as if... I feel like something really... bad... is going to happen." Roxas finished, not exactly knowing what he was saying anymore. "Bad...?" Olette inquired, Roxas paused in the middle of a nod. "Well... maybe not too bad..." he clutched at his shirt over his heart. "I have a feeling... that i'll be meeting someone again... really soon... and that feeling... makes my heart beat... really fast...all fluttery like, and I don't know why..."

"Like when you're in love?" Olette smiled innocently, peeking around as Roxas truly turned away, a slight blush creeping over his face. "N-no way... " he muttered defensively. _I'd kill the guy if he appeared in front of me again..._ Roxas mentally growled, Olette only giggled.

All four friends sat around near the fence above the train tracks, waiting for the mysterious Ghost Train to appear. Silence hung over them, which Roxas wasn't too pleased about since it gave him more time to think about certain silver headed boys. He leaned back, getting more comfortable as the continued to wait. A soft breeze came over them, and he smiled slightly, closing his eyes to enjoy the cool feeling. A flash of silver came into his view in the darkness. He grunted.

"Something wrong?" Pence asked, having heard. Roxas quickly shook his head, looking away sheepishly. Hayner sighed, getting to his feet. "I don't know about you guys" he stretched, "but I'm getting tired of this one." The other nodded, rising to their feet, and making their way back to the station to take them home. Roxas waited around a bit longer, letting them know he'd catch up soon.

_"Hurry up, Ri-ku. I want my turn..."_

Roxas jumped, startled, with Axel's voice suddenly coming to mind and saying such a thing. It was weird. Why could he feel the red-head's grasp around his waist. He gritted his teeth, fists balling up.

_"More."_

This time the other teens voice echoed. The image of bright turquoise eyes cloudy with lust was now haunting his mind. Roxas shook his head, clutching at the sides. His face grew hot, a blush creeping on his face. "Ri... ku..." he muttered, in a voice unlike his own. One that wasn't his own, actually. It took him by surprise for the third time in that same moment. More visions of Axel and the other continued to creep their way over him, and finally the image of someone he didn't recognize. Someone with eyes the same shade as his, only dark with sorrow.

He stopped. Eyes wide, crystal tears forming at the edge of them. "Riku..." he said again, in Sora's voice. From behind him, a portal of darkness opened, and a black figure emerged

* * *

Hey, I made a continuation! Never thought I would, but... 

Anyway. I was sorta inspired by the reviews I had gotten and decided to go ahead and continue. Thanks so much to those who reviewed! It means a lot to me, really!

Okay, I'm rambling.  
Sorry for misspellings and what not. Just wanted to upload this b/c I was proud of it. Hope it's not getting to weird or anything!

Reviews and thoughts etc are loved! Thanks in advace!


End file.
